


Living, breathing; Alive.

by Xitrie



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Hank basically adopts Connor, Slow Burn, androids don't suddenly wanna bone guys idk why yall speed that shit up so quick, like extremly slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xitrie/pseuds/Xitrie
Summary: “I see.” Connor placed his hand underneath his chin, thinking about what the best approach should be. “Any information we could use for questioning the deviant then? Detective Reed has probably informed you that it refuses to speak?”The Lieutenant nodded, “He has, I have a few things - but it’s not like a big break or anything.”Connor turned to hank, “Do proceed.”“The girl keeps calling it ‘he’ like she is used to speaking to it like it’s a human.” Hank began, “The only thing she really told me is that they were very close, the idea of him maybe being destroyed upset her a lot Connor.”





	1. Chapter 1

Police cars as far as the eye could see, another hostage situation. Connor made eye-contact with his partner, who gave him a subtle nod before they both head out of the lieutenant's car. Both of them almost immediately got soaked as they walked through the pouring rain, it seemed oddly quiet. The only real noise being police officers moving around and the steady stream of water falling from the sky.

A police officer quickly made his way over to the two, sighing in relief. “Thank god you’re here, it’s the deviant- it’s killed one person already and is holding the second hostage. We’re afraid it’s beyond the point of negotiation.”

Hank scoffed, “Oh that’s just great, why are we here then?”

“Lieutenant, if I may.” Connor said, “I think I could convince the deviant - if provided with enough details about the crimescene and android.”

“It’s a regular service model, believed to be named Killian - no record of any deviant-like behaviour before today. The hostage is assumed to be the sister of the victim.”

Connor nodded, his LED turning yellow - focussing on saving all given details. “Do we have any more information on said deviant?”

The officer shook his head, “It has been pretty much undetected, no statements from the neighborhood about any devious behavior.”

“Is this android staked out somewhere approachable? Or are we basically walking into a trap here?”

“Our officers have tried to corner it as much as possible, it’s in the kitchen, so you should have a clear entrance.”

“Thank you officer, that will be all.”

As they made their way inside Hank stood behind Connor, knowing that most of the talking would be done by the android itself. They quietly entered the living room, immediately being greeted by a bloodied corpse on the floor.

Connor quickly analyzed it, multiple stab wounds with a sharp object- presumably a kitchen knife. Taking another quick look around the room - Connor found bullet holes in the opposite wall, was the victim trying to defend itself?

**| Victim fought back |**

The android ran a quick reconstruction, quickly spotting the used knife tossed underneath the coffeetable, was the deviant no longer using the knife - and also, where was the gun the victim had tried to defend himself with?

“The first victim was stabbed, but I have reason to believe the deviant is now currently in possession of a gun, lieutenant.”

“So it had access to multiple weapons? That’s not very likely.”

“The victim tried to defend itself, I believe the gun to be theirs.”

Hank nodded in understanding, pacing around the room a little. Connor made his way over to some bookshelves, seeing a family portrait of what appeared to be the victim and his sister - so they were living together.

**| Victim and hostage were both present at the time of the attack |**

Connor turned to his partner, straightening his tie once more. “I think I have all the necessary information to see the deviant, lieutenant.” 

“By all means Connor, go ahead.”

Hank sighed as Connor hesitantly made his way through the living room and into the kitchen area - where sure enough - an android was holding a gun to a young woman’s head. There were multiple police officers around, but they were ordered to stand down as Connor approached.

The deviant quickly and firmly pressed the gun against the hostage’s head. She was clearly shaking and tears were streaming down her face, soft pleas leaving her lips as she trembled against the suspect.

“Don’t get any closer!” The deviant yelled, his voice was shaking and his LED was a bright red. “I’ll kill her, just like I did with the other human.”

“Please Killian don’t, I’ve done nothing, it’s Gale- he was the one wh-“

“Shut up!” It groaned, clearly frustrated, of which Connor made note. “I thought I could trust you, but he crossed the line - YOU have crossed the line.”

“Killian?” Connor spoke confidently, “My name is Connor, I’m an android sent by CyberLife. Killian, I need you to let the hostage go.”

It shook his head, it’s breathing becoming more shallow and louder as it tightened its grip on the girl. He was covered with blue and red blood - presumably from himself and the victim.

“You don’t understand.” The deviant gritted his teeth, “He would - abuse me, daily. I took it and took it until I just couldn’t take it anymore.”

“Killian I understand you’re upset but the woman you’re holding right now has nothing to do with that.” Connor said, “You’re feeling overwhelmed but this is not the way to act upon these simulated feelings.”

“She just idly stood by, never spoke out against her own brother - while he used me.”

The girl began to sob louder, “I didn’t know Killian, if I did I would have done something.”

“It’s too late for that now.” The deviant said bitterly.

“It’s not too late Killian, you can turn yourself in.”

He scoffed, “Do you have an idea what is feels like? To be tormented day in and out? While the one person you cared for let you rot away? There’s no turning back.”

**| Path unlocked, the victim and hostage were both present at the same time - this wasn’t planned |**

“Let the hostage go Killian, you didn’t mean to get her dragged into this, Did you?”

The deviant nervously bit his lip, “S-She wasn’t supposed to be here, she was supposed to be at work.” 

“Then let her go Killian, you were angry at your owner, not at her.”

“I can’t, I really can’t.” It began to sob, its LED turning a shade of yellow. It was calming down but still in distress, it’s stress level was at a perfect percentage and Connor saw the probability of success going up by a whopping 25%. 

“You can Killian, you don’t have to do this.” Connor said, “She heard the gunshots and came to her brother’s aid, did she not? If she didn’t you would have gotten away and left her behind.”

“He _wasn’t_ supposed to carry a gun.” Killian cried, “She wouldn’t even be here if she didn’t come as soon as she heard the gunshots.”

The deviant’s gun was slowly lowered, no longer pressing directly against her temple. “I-I loved her, I don’t want to hurt her.”

Its LED softly turned blue, accompanied by its breathing slowing down. “Release her Killian, you did not want to hurt her, she will be freed and I promise you you will not be hurt.”

Killian nodded slowly, releasing it’s iron grasp on the woman’s arm. She fell to the ground, crying out and shaking as Killian slowly raised his two arms up in the air - dropping his gun. Connor quickly made his way over and handcuffed the deviant. 

Handing it over the the officers that were stationed outside the door, Connor and Hank made their way over to the woman - who was still clearly distressed.

“Ma’am, are you alright?” Connor asked, she shook her head violently - burying her face into her hands. Hank placed a hand on the woman’s shoulder, it startled her at first.

“We’ll need to take you back for questioning, everything will be taken care of.” Hank spoke sympathetically, the woman nodded.

**| Mission successful |**

A sterile white room, it was kind of peaceful but also making Kailee a bit anxious. She had been taking in for questioning, now waiting for someone to come question her about the previous scene. It was strange, to be back in such a familiar environment as a police station. 

She still felt shaken up, only natural when just seeing the only family you had left die. Kailee shook her head, trying to not let all her worrying thoughts get to her. Was Killian being questioned as well? Or would they destroy him as soon as he was brought in?

She never knew what kind of pain her brother put his android in, she didn’t think he was the type to do that. But sometimes things are way different as you thought, it always had to be something.

Suddenly the glass door shot upon, a larger sturdier man made his way inside. He had a scruffy looking appearance, his grey hair a bit disheveled.

“Miss Harington?” He said, “My name is Hank, lieutenant at the Detroit City police department.”

Kailee nodded, nervously folding her hands over each other. “I just need to ask a few questions, if that’s alright with you?”

“W-Where is Killian?” She stuttered, tears forming in her eyes. Hank’s face soured, his eyebrows knitting together.

“He’s being questioned by Connor - you know, the android.” Hank said. “Miss Harington, did it ever show signs of deviancy before?”

Kailee frowned, shaking her head every so slightly. She let out an exasperated breath. “Never, I thought I could trust him, he always took care of me.” 

Hank leaned back in his chair, “Did your brother ever speak to you about it?” 

“Not anything strange, I had no idea that Gale would even _do_ such things.” Kailee cried, “I feel like all Killian was trying to do was protect me in the end.”

“Protect you from your own brother?” Hank asked.

“Yes, he never harmed me personally but he-“ She buried her face in her hands for a moment, rubbing her forehead with her fingers. “I think he was jealous of Killian’s affection towards me.”

“Affection?” Hank leaned in a bit, “You are aware that androids aren’t supposed to feel affection.”

Kailee bit her lip, she did know that. 

“So it was showing signs of being a deviant before?”

“I suppose so.” Kailee began to sob, “He didn’t hurt anyone then though - not like he did with Gale.” 

Hank gently placed his hand on Kailees arm, “It’s OK Miss Harington, take some time to recollect your thoughts - we’ll take you back to the cafeteria. I’ll check up on the android.”

**|x|**

Hank slowly made his way over to the second interrogation room, he looked through the one-sided glass. Detetive Reed was sitting in one of the office chairs, leaning far back into it - he was studying Connor and the deviant. He turned around, scoffing as Hank walked closer.

“Your plastic prick isn’t as good as you think Anderson.” he laughed, “He hasn’t gotten a word out of it.”

“Shut up Gavin.” Hank spat, he saw Connor studying the face of the android carefully. Connor’s LED turned yellow for a split second before he stood up and made his way over to the door.

“Ah Lieutenant Anderson, I take it the questioning of Kailee Harington has been taken care of?” Connor asked stoically, Hank shrugged.

“She didn’t say much, poor girl was really freaked out Connor.”

“I see.” Connor placed his hand underneath his chin, thinking about what the best approach should be. “Any information we could use for questioning the deviant then? Detective Reed has probably informed you that it refuses to speak?”

The Lieutenant nodded, “He has, I have a few things - but it’s not like a big break or anything.”

Connor turned to hank, “Do proceed.”

“The girl keeps calling it ‘he’ like she is used to speaking to it like it’s a human.” Hank began, “The only thing she really told me is that they were very close, the idea of it maybe being destroyed upset her a lot Connor.”

**| Deviant and victim were close before the incident |**

The android nodded, taking another look at the deviant - his shoulders were slumped forward and his face held a bitter and cold expression. “Do you think having the victim and the deviant face to face would make it talk?”

 **Hank \/\/\/**  
| Tense |

Hank frowned, “Connor, you can’t say that - she’s traumatized.” 

“I am aware Lieutenant, but we have to know what was going through it’s head, what it felt!”

“Maybe try telling it she’s safe first, and that she still cares for it? It might be more open to talk that way.” 

Another quick nod from Connor, he gave his partner a small smile before stepping back into the room. He slowly pulled out the chair before sitting face to face with the deviant, he folded his hands together.

“So Killian, I know you’re not willing to speak to us.” Connor said, “but allow me to say that Kailee is doing OK, she’s severely stressed from the whole ordeal but her mental health hasn’t declined.”

Killian’s eyes shot up, his LED turned from red to blue and back again. This was the first time it was actively making eye contact with Connor.

“She also asked how you were.” Connor spoke softly, he sounded puzzled. “Which is rather odd, why would a human worry so much about an android.” 

“Does she hate me.” Killian spoke softly, it was a mere whisper. But it surprised almost all personal present, was it finally willing to speak.

“My data suggests no such thing, tell me what happened and you’ll be reunited shortly after this.” Connor’s eyes scanned the deviant’s face, his stress levels were low - it didn’t feel pressured at this moment, but it was more than willing to speak, or so it seems. It was biting its lip, contemplating what to say. 

“He didn’t like the way I was taking care of Kailee, she was showing signs of severe loneliness and for some reason I just couldn’t let her get.. upset like that.” It spoke carefully, “I found myself, wanting to be around her - I grew fond of her.” 

Connor raised an eyebrow, “You grew fond of the victim? When did you start having these thoughts?”

“ _I don’t know._ ” It stammered, “But the way she would smile at me, it would- make me feel all warm inside, like the only thing I would want to do was see that smile more often.”

“Why would your owner begin abusing you?” Connor spoke, its LED shifted to red, the stress percentage skyrocketing as it was reminded of his abuse.

“He felt like I was neglecting all my mandatory tasks for his sister.. I think, he sort of grew jealous with the attention she gave me - I mean she would barely spent time with him.”

“So he started acting irrationally? Hurting you just to get to his sister?” 

A small nod followed, its eyes shifting around the room - it was nervous, was it telling the whole truth?

“Were you.. romantically involved with miss Harington?” Connor asked, stress levels shooting up again - was it worried about what Connor might think?

“Yes, only for a short period of time - I wanted her to be happy, but she figured out that probably wouldn’t be possible with.. me.” 

**| Deviant may have held the hostage prisoner due to being romantically involved with her in the past. |**

“So to summarize, you broke through your programming way back? When you started having feelings for your owner’s sister, why then instead of earlier or later?”

Stress levels at 87%, a bit too high for Connor’s liking - maybe he should stop pushing it like this. “I-I don’t know, please I just want to go.” Tears were now streaming down its face. “I don’t want to be destroyed, I don’t want to die.”

“Calm down, everything will be alright.” Connor spoke softly, “You’ll be returned to your cell, we’ll have to figure out some things before we can continue further interrogating and research.

Connor stood up, pushing his chair back. Two officers came in, unchaining the deviant from the table and guiding it towards the door - thankfully they were keeping their distance, they were probably familiar with the case. 

Hank walked over to Connor, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Good job Connor, we’ll probably need to decide what we’ll do next soon, we barely have space left in this station to hold so many criminals.”

“I’ll figure out the best course of action, Lieutenant.” He turned to face his partner more, “I’ll return to my desk now, I’ll need to file a report to CyberLife.”

“Do what you have to do kid, I’m grabbing lunch - who knew that deviants now had the talent to disturb my my irregular eating habits even more.”

“Enjoy your meal Lieutenant.” And with that Connor walked off, quickly making his way over to his work space.

**|x x|**

Connor was leaning back in his office chair, there were a lot of things to process from the current case, sure there was a clear motive but it still didn’t feel right - and now that the android had confessed to everything what would be the next step? Sending it back to CyberLife to get reset? Destroy it?

It did kill an individual, so it had to be punished for that. But why did the deviants deviate? It was a serious question Connor had, sure it was clear it was an issue of programming - but why did other’s stay bound to their programming while others were able to deviate from it almost instantaneously? 

Connor decided it was probably good to do a little more research on the victim, he would need answers to a few more questions before he felt secure he had cracked the case. A quick scan on the office display gave Connor lots of information, it seemed Kailee Harington and her brother were both police officers - Kailee being a detective at the Ann Arbor station. She took some time off it seemed though, her name being plastered across multiple news articles.

_“Bright young detective burned out due to severe domestic violence case.”_

So she had worked in the force before, maybe that’s why she was so cooperative. But if she had worked as an detective prior, wouldn’t she have the skills to defend herself? Or maybe she didn’t want to defend herself - not wanting to hurt the android in the process.

Maybe he should approach the victim himself? Ask her some questions that his partner was maybe too afraid to ask. Hank had told him that she was currently in the Cafeteria, he didn’t want to distress her further by putting her in a cell without any reason, and with how compliant she had been - the chance of her trying to get away was a mere 32%.

Connor walked over to the cafeteria, quickly spotting the girl sitting at a table in the far left corner - holding a cup of tea between both of her hands. She was startled when he entered the room, the fact that he was an android probably scaring her a little. 

“Excuse me miss Harington?” Connor spoke, “I’m Connor, the detective android here at the Detroit City police station.”

Kailee nodded, “I am aware, heard a lot about you.”

Connor’s eyebrows knitted together, “You did?”

“Only positive things, don’t worry.” 

“I am an Android, I do not really worry ma’am.” Connor said, Kailee smiled nervously - her banter not really obvious to the android. “I have a few questions, if you don’t mind.”

“Can I have a moment? I understand the deviant cases have been insane but this is just-“

“I understand you are upset detective Harington, but we have to move this case further - with the amount of deviant cases coming in on a daily basis.”

“Just call me Kailee alright, and how did you know I was..?”

“A simple background scan ma’am, nothing too personal.” Connor replied, Kailee rolled her eyes.

“Alright but please just keep it low, I’ve been trying to not be sympathized with every place I step foot in.” Connor nodded, making Kailee sigh in relief. She felt kind of weird being in a station again.

“Why didn’t you use your training as a detective to defend yourself against the deviant? With your background you should’ve been able to fend it off.”

“I didn’t want to hurt him.” Kailee whispered - she sounded a bit mournful. “I know that not defending myself could have led to me dying but I just couldn’t do it.”

“You were afraid to hurt it? You are aware that androids do not feel pain?” Connor’s LED turned yellow, so Lieutenant Anderson was right - she saw the android as alive. 

Kailee clutched her cup, her fingers leaving dents in the plastic. “Why is everything so black and white with you? Killian felt, he was _alive._ ” She shifted, “I wasn’t going to hurt a living thing.”

“You cared for it, that’s why you didn’t want to hurt it - it felt wrong, am I correct?”

She nodded.

“So you were willing to let this deviant kill you, just so you didn’t have to hurt this android you cared for?”

Another nod.

“I see.” His LED was pulsating yellow, “Strange, I’ll have to report back to Lieutenant Anderson about this, I’ll speak to you later Kailee.”


	2. Chapter 2

Connor led his famous coin roll between his knuckles, something he did often when thinking. It had been weeks since the detective Harington case, not that there hadn’t been anything to stay busy with. He could still remember how the detective cried when the verdict from CyberLife came back, they wanted the android to be returned and reset. Which meant that the personality and “emotions” the android had build up would be destroyed, it had been devastating to her. It.. perplexed Connor, it was a simple bug in its system - it needed to be fixed. But why did the way the deviant looked at him when it was told what would happen to it, made him feel guilty? 

He would definitely need to contact CyberLife about this - this wasn’t something that was supposed to be in his programming. 

The coin danced on his knuckles again, there were multiple cases displayed on his monitor - now they would need to figure which case they would investigate next. Most of them were rather innocent compared to the reports of murder they have received, like androids running away or assault cases. 

Suddenly the coin was snatched from his fingers, Connor’s LED flashed from blue to yellow and back. He looked up and was greeted by his grumpy looking partner. 

“Connor I swear- I have been awake for barely an hour and you’re already pissing me off.” He stuffed the coin in his pocket before rubbing his temples, definitely hungover - Connor noted. 

 

“I apologize Lieutenant Anderson, I was merely trying to pass some time until you arrived.” Connor said, the corners of his lips raising ever so slightly. Hank sighed, placing the coin back into Connor’s hand. It was like he felt bad for taking it in the first place. 

He sat down in his office chair, groaning as his entire body ached. Yesterday Hank passed out, he _drank_ a lot- he woke up by Sumo licking his face, it was a rather disgusting way to wake up. Connor stared at his partner, scanning his face. He had huge dark circles underneath his eyes, exhaustion. 

“Lieutenant are you -- alright?” Connor asked, Hank let out another groan followed by a sour glare aimed at the android. Nothing gets past these goddamn androids, “I won’t bother you any further, maybe we should look into some of the more urgent cases?”

“Bring it on Connor.” 

Connor nodded, turning his face to his monitor. He quickly did an all over scan, checking every single report there was. A runaway android case - it had left a set of twins alone after presumably killing their parents, there was not much information out there. The twins would need to be questioned, Connor was programmed to adapt to most social situations but he had never really worked with children. His LED shifted to a yellow, maybe there was something in the house that would be of help.

“You got something Connor?” Hank asked, Connor placed his hand underneath his chin - he was saving all the information that he’d gotten. “Connor?”

“Sorry Lieutenant, I was going over a case I’m currently viewing.” Connor said, “There is this one case, a murder - the android they’ve assumed is the killer ran away before they could catch it. There were two children present at that time, but they refuse to speak to any of our officers, most likely due to stress.” 

“Another murder huh?” Hank frowned, “A lot more deviants turn to killing, why do you think that happens Connor?” 

“A malfunction, they’re overwhelmed with irrational behavior from their owners - they do the only thing that would end their suffering, eliminate the thing that’s causing them stress and pain.”

“I guess that isn’t too far away from human behaviour, well besides the fact that in all the cases we’ve received never has one android shown murderous intention beforehand - only when they’re you know, pushed to their limits. “

Connor gave the Lieutenant a strange look, “I suppose so.”

He blinked a couple of times, at this more information about the case had just come in. “I think we should check out this case Lieutenant.”

“I can’t even get a coffee first?” Hank complained, Connor quickly rose to his feet. Straightening his tie out.

“If it’s necessary than you can, I will come with, I would like to get some more information about the way you drink your coffee Lieutenant.”

“It’s never something casual with you things huh? Always just gathering information on everything.” 

“I _am_ programmed to do so Lieutenant, is this not to your liking?” Connor asked, sounding curious. 

Hank shaked his head, letting out an exasperated sigh. He chuckled, gesturing for Connor to follow him as he made his way to the cafeteria. Connor gave him a confused look, tilting his head to the side. He stood up from his slightly awkward sitting position, fixing his tie as he followed after the Lieutenant - like a lost puppy, as Hank would say. 

On the way there Hank was suddenly stopped in his tracks, a hand pressed firmly into his chest. 

“Anderson, you’re _still_ that thing around?” Gavin spat, looking behind Hank - seeing Connor frown at him. Gavin glared at him, it didn’t seem like he’d ever get over the fact the office hired an android. Especially with the current state of the country, with so many deviants, how could he be sure that Connor wasn’t a deviant himself? And besides that - why were Anderson and Connor given so many cases lately, Gavin had come to the point where he invited himself to investigate - just so that Fowler knew that he was more than capable. 

“Oh please Reed, for your information “this thing” has done more for our current cases than you. So watch your tone asshole.” Hank gritted his teeth, pushing past the other detective. Connor nodded towards Reed, who in turn let out an annoyed grunt. 

Hank angrily pressed the button on the coffee machine, placing two cups underneath it. 

“Lieutenant are you alright? You seem -- agitated?” Connor realised he was stating the obvious, this feeling being confirmed by Hank pinching his nose between his thumb and pointer finger. Hank turned to his partner, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s nothing Connor, just stand up for yourself sometime OK? You don’t have to take that asshole’s shit all the time.”

“I don’t think what you mean by “take that asshole’s shit”, Lieutenant.” 

The Lieutenant let out a snort like laugh, “Just know that you can talk back to him sometime, take the things he says with a grain of salt.” 

Connor still didn’t quite get what the Lieutenant had said, it was like he was standing up for the android. But why would a machine need to be defended? Hank removed his hand from his shoulder, the buzzing of the coffee machine stopping as both cups were filled. He retrieved the two, giving one to his partner. 

The Lieutenant stared at Connor, realising that he had just handed a machine a coffee. Connor stared at the cup, “Lieutenant, you do realize I do not.. consume food or drinks like humans do?”

Hank snatched the cup from Connor’s hand, “Shut up smartass, old habit.” 

The android nodded, it was strange how Hank had began to view Connor as a human overtime. The more he was around the android, the more he began noticing little quirks and habits Connor had - humanlike mannerisms. Hank held onto the extra cup, maybe he could hand it to Fowler or something. 

They walked to the front of the office, walking by the many desks - there weren’t a lot of detectives around this time of year. Only a few detectives were present, all completely overloaded by the current workload. Connor scanned the room, many of the detectives showed clear signs of fatigue - people sitting hunched over their desks, very bad for their backs. 

A familiar face sat in Fowler’s office, Connor had not expected to see Detective Harrington since the incident. But there she was, sitting in front his boss.   
He stopped dead in his tracks, “Lieutenant? Why is detective Harrington here?” 

Hank turned to Connor with a faint “What?”, the android turned to Fowler’s office - nodding in its direction. Hank’s eyebrows shot up. “That’s strange, Connor head to my desk will you? I’ll ask what’s up.” 

Hank walked up the steps to Fowler’s office, knocking on the door before opening it. Fowler gave him a calm smile, making Kailee turned around to face him. Hank approached the desk. “Jeffrey, what’s going on?”

“Ah Anderson, this is detective Harrington - you’ve helped her a few weeks prior.”

Hank nodded, he did not forget. 

“I contacted Ann Arbor’s police department, we needed more people at our department - the workload is simply too much, it’s irresponsible to let this continue.” He paused for a moment, “Detective Harrington has agreed to help out with the non android related cases, to make sure that people are specialised and chosen for the deviancy cases actually get to them.” 

Kailee smiled at Hank, “Just let me know if you have something that needs to processed, writing reports is one of my strengths.”

“I’ll remember that.” Hank laughed, “It’s definitely nice to have a new face around, seeing the same old exhausted faces gets boring after sometime you know?” 

Hank placed the coffee had originally gotten for Connor in front of the detective, “Here, see it as a ‘welcome to the team’ gift.” 

She looked a bit surprised, grabbing the coffee from the desk. It was still warm, heating up the detectives hand. 

“Thank you detective Anderson, it’s very kind of you.” 

“Don’t sweat it, we’ll speak later.” Hank waved, walking out of the office. 

Connor was standing in front of Anderson’s desk, idly playing with his coin again. Hank tapped Connor’s shoulder, signaling that it was time for them to go. 

The two of them got into the Lieutenant’s car, Hank rolling up as sleeves as he turned his key - turning on the engine. 

“I honestly did not imagine myself starting the day with a murder case, but life finds a way I suppose.” Hank spoke, sounding a bit pissed off. Connor nodded, his LED flashing to yellow as he started planning a route to the crime scene.


End file.
